


Not alone

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddle Pile, Gen, Sev gets rescued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: After months spent fighting for his life on Kashyyyk, Sev finally gets rescued.He still doesn't know what to think about it.
Relationships: Delta Squad & RC-1207 | Delta-07 | Sev
Kudos: 20





	Not alone

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Sev to have good things...

Sev doesn’t know how to feel.

He’s relieved to be with his fellow commandos, his brothers, but they’re the ones who left him behind in the first place.

Orders are orders, he supposes. If someone else was in his place, he would’ve left the same, but this knowledge doesn’t help.

In the end, however, they came back for him, didn’t they? It took them months, but they’ve found him.

He’s still not sure exactly what happened - it’s all hazy. He was still on Kashyyyk, fighting for survival, and then the next moment he was on a ship, surrounded by his brothers.

The barracks he’s staying in are empty. The squadron that usually occupies them has been deployed, so Sev can stay here in peace without being disturbed.

He asked to be put somewhere separated from the rest of his squad. After the mess that Kashyyyk has been, he needs a quiet place, and he knows he wouldn’t be getting it if he bunked with the others; he needs to think, he needs to clear his mind… At least this is what he told himself initially.

Now that he’s actually alone, he can’t deny that he’s growing quite uneasy. He hasn’t had any kind of company since he’s been left behind, and now he finds himself craving it. Eh, how much things have changed from how they once were.

He sighs, shaking his head at himself.

Keeping pondering about things will not help him, less than ever if what he’s trying to do is to forget about this whole deal even just for a little while.

He should focus on getting himself cleaned up and trying to get some sleep. Tomorrow he’ll think about the rest.

… And yet as he lays down, finally washed and wearing a new pair of blacks, sleep doesn’t come to him as easily as Sev thought it would - he’s so tired, he should be falling asleep immediately, so why can’t he?

He hates admitting it, but he can’t do this, at least, not on his own.

It doesn’t take him long to reach the Delta Squad’s quarters - he’d be able to find his old quarters blindfolded without any problem.

He pauses before punching in the access code, thinking again if he should do this or not. After all it was he himself that required not to be disturbed; how will they react when they’ll see him there?

A sigh leaves his lips. It’s not like he’s going to find out standing there like an idiot.

He punches in the code.

As he thought, they all stare at him, mouth agape. It’s like they’ve just seen a ghost which, in a way, Sev supposes is true.

They were clearly having a conversation before, but stopped as soon as Sev walked in. He knows he could’ve walked in something worse, maybe a brawl or something, but considering that usually the one instigating those was _him_ , he supposes it’s not that surprising after all.

“What are you doing here?” Fixer asks, posture rigid and tone confrontational. It’s a weird look on him, given how level-headed he usually acts.

Normally Sev would take the bait and get into a fight, but he’s too tired for that now, both physically and emotionally. Thankfully, Boss steps in.

“You said you wanted some time on your own,” he says, more diplomatically.

“I…” Sev hesitates, “Changed my mind.”

He feels vulnerable in a way he never felt. He’d almost prefer being back on Kashyyyk, fighting for survival every day.

He’s familiar with fighting; this… this is another thing entirely.

The silence stretches heavy between them, but maybe it shouldn’t come as a surprise that Scorch’s the one breaking it - he never knew how to keep his mouth shut for too long.

He raises his back from where he was lying on his bunk, and patted the space beside him, all while looking at Sev.

“Well? C’mon!”

Sev considers his options, but he finds himself drawn to that empty spot, and he begins to walk towards it before he’s even finished deciding if he wants to do it or not.

As soon as he gets there, Scorch draws him into a tight hug.

“Sorry it took us so long to find out,” he says, barely containing all the emotions that are pushing to erupt. A valiant effort coming from him.

“I’m here now,” Sev replies, voice unusually low even for him, because he too is trying to keep at bay all the emotions that are flowing within him.

Soon, another pair of arms close around him, and Sev can hear Boss’ voice.

“Glad to have you back.”

Despite everything, Sev can’t help but to smile, even as his eyes fall on Fixer, who’s looking at the pile of brothers with an uncertain gaze, biting the inside of his cheek. Eventually, he sighs, silently joining them, burying his face deep against Sev’s shoulder, not saying a word - there’s no need to, Sev understands.

Even as a young cadet, he’s never been a fan of physical contact, which he realizes it’s uncommon within clones, but… he can make an exception for this. It took him being stranded on a hostile planet on his own to understand how important the closeness of his squad is.

The Kaminoans might think of them as only just weapons, but this doesn’t mean that they don’t have moments of weakness or that they are forbidden from sharing softer moments.

They may be soldiers, they may be commandos, but most importantly, they’re human.


End file.
